


别吻我

by emailinabox



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actually anyone you want, I said Colin Firth but not really, M/M, 反正站街的是马修古迪就对了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emailinabox/pseuds/emailinabox
Summary: 马修古迪公园站街。
Kudos: 26





	别吻我

**Author's Note:**

> 我写的时候借助的是科林费斯，但其实随便是谁，冷酷无情小婊子是属于全世界的。  
> 我想看他当站街攻！快给我写！

他是在凌晨三点的公交车站遇见那个男人的。

漆黑的公园被低矮的栅栏围住，仿佛是见不得人的暗处在欲拒还迎。他靠在站牌下点了一支烟，皱着眉头吸了一口长长地吐出来，扭头发现那人靠在栅栏上看他。黑色长裤白衬衫，很寻常的打扮，然而衬衫的纽扣一直开到了腹肌上沿，领口朝一边滑落，松弛地罩住肩颈和肌肉又大方地露出半片来，仿佛展品上扣了透明玻璃罩。

香烟在他手中安静燃烧。展品朝他走了过来，开口说话了。“嘿。”

他点头。

“这么晚了在干什么呢？”

他抬头看对方的眼睛。眼睛很亮，但是被眼帘不经意地压下来所以没有锋芒；一边嘴角轻轻地勾起来，挠得人有点心痒。“没干什么。”他说。但他其实准备回家。

他的袖子是半挽的。“冷吗？”男人的手朝他伸过来，轻轻搭在他的胳膊上，向下若无其事地滑了几厘米。在他以为对方要收手时，手指转向往上走，伸进他的袖口里，在大臂内侧缓慢地摩挲了一下，然后拖泥带水地撤出布料，轻描淡写地突然抽离。手臂有些发麻，他有些恍惚。“你这么晚了又在干什么呢？”他借着恍惚抛出了这个问题。

男人微微扭开头笑了，露了一点点牙齿。然后他歪歪脖子，刚刚侵犯过私人领地的那只手伸进领口，放松地揉捏肩膀，然后用意味深长的速度一路下移，一寸一寸地拂过锁骨、胸口、被衬衫遮住的凸起肌肉，然后漫不经心地抬起手停在胸前：“干这个。”

烟快要燃尽了，他盯着那只骨骼分明的手深深吸了一口。他刚把手从嘴边移开，男人就前倾身子朝他靠过来，从他的手上吸了一口香烟。嘴唇碰到了他的手，柔软温热的触感停留了一下，向上轻轻一刮，才不疾不徐地离开。烟雾从嘴唇中吐出，烟雾缭绕里舌头舔过上嘴唇，收回唇齿之间，喉结暧昧地滚动。

“你呢？你想干这个吗？”

男人第二次抓住他的手臂。他没有拒绝。他看到对方的嘴角再次挂起若有若无的恼人笑容，嘴唇逐渐靠近停留在距他几厘米的地方：“我不贵。”

他们并没有完全躲到公园里的大树背后，而是稍微偏向街道一点。如果向斜后方扭头，可以完全看到岔路口向自己驶来的车。他低头看着已经在面前跪下的那个人，呼吸开始急促，他觉得自己需要说点什么：“你……叫什么名字？”已经准备用嘴拉开拉链的人抬起头，眼睛由于毫无防备的问题睁大了一点，好看笑容里职业性的部分仿佛消失了：“问这个干什么？”

他尴尬又懊恼地闭上眼睛。然后他听到那个声音说：“马修。”

马修。

然后他感到裤子的紧绷松开了。

他早已经硬了，对方故意用轻巧的动作拉下布料，阴茎便以与之不太相宜的热情弹了出来。那双纤长锋利的手覆盖在他的阴茎上，柔软灵活得仿佛触须。撸动的节奏一下比一下快，手心和指腹扫过龟头和冠状沟又即刻离开，分泌物的粘腻开始布满每一个接触面，然后那双嘴唇忽然张开，舌头围着龟头舔了一圈，一下子整根吞了下去。他的喉咙和脸颊内侧是坚韧而柔软的，舌头的搅动灵活老道得令人心慌，双颊熟练地凹陷和摩擦，陷入的每一次都感觉再也逃不出来。

车辆的行驶声从远处靠近，惊得沉浸在快感中的人猛一回头，车灯擦过他的脸。他低下头，胯下的人正抬眼看着他。先前压下去的眼帘此时完全抬起来，车灯的边缘扫过大而圆的眼睛，折射出一种蛊惑的侵略性。粘液随着律动从涨红的唇边涌出、流下、再涌出，反射出狡黠的银光。他开始随着唇舌的运动不断抽送，对喉头的冲击一下比一下凶狠，回应他的是短暂窒息的肌肉抽搐和无意义的声带噪声，还有从对方大大张开的嘴边泄露出的一丝笑意。

然而在他按住对方的头开始加速的时候，那张嘴突然后仰把东西吐了出来，他粗重的呼吸突然没了着落，开始紊乱。身下的人不紧不慢地站了起来，一只手重新握上他湿淋淋的阴茎，整个身体朝他靠过去，用另一只手把他扣在了树上，头埋在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭。他感觉自己的耳朵被舔过，黏糊糊的气息在耳边说：“我累了。你想直接上我的话，也没那么划不来。”

白衬衫乱糟糟地抽出来，裤子褪到了大腿根。趴在树干上的身躯精瘦而流畅，大腿微微张开绷出结实的线条，还有圆润匀称的好屁股。他从衬衫底部伸进去揉捏对方的胸肌，而身下的人直接伸手把他的手指带到乳头上揉搓，并从喉头带出沉重而愉悦的气息。他的另一只手顺着对方的身体一路往下走，抓住阴茎在他自己的腹部摩擦，再带着满手的黏液抚摸腿根，擦过睾丸的缝隙，抹上暴露在空气中的臀部，用自己的阴茎在对方的股缝摩擦直到自己的黏液与残余的口水在穴口拉丝，终于从对方刚咽过前液的漂亮喉咙里逼出了一声呻吟。

他开始把一根手指伸进微微抽搐的穴口。肌肉开始收缩表示对他的迎接，不需要大脑的指示。这时那颗一直面对着树干的漂亮脑袋扭了过来，喘着气有些起伏，越过肩膀看他的眼神有些不稳，语气里却是调笑和挑衅：“拜托，直接进来就行了，我受得住。”

他抽送的时候很小心，生怕撞击会把人磕到树干上，即使他清楚这对于在公园里做爱的一对陌生人来说是个相当荒唐的想法；而那个迷人的屁股会在每一次挺身的时候自己向后迎。每当速度略有减慢，他会自顾自地停下，突然重重地研磨两下把屁股里的老二埋的更深，直到背后的人被夹得一个激灵；如果在调整的时候不小心滑出来，他会条件反射地像寻找救命稻草一样，想要回头抓住东西往回塞，并且在被重新填满时叹出一口长长的气，仿佛紧紧抓住了一块丢失的拼图。

每当他抬头看向被压在树干上的人，对方总是在回头看他。视线总是垂向地面的，然而只要感受到背后人的眼神，那双眼睛就会抬起来，睫毛随着动作不规律地抖动，但毫不退缩甚至是充满兴趣地看向他的眼睛里。他的视线里总是会有对方的半张脸，有时候会闭上眼睛仰起头来，有时候支撑身体的手会抬起来抓进他的头发里，绵密地抓满一把然后非常缓慢和有力地在他的头皮上舒展开，会向后伸出扶住他的腰和屁股，仿佛在把他往自己的身体里按；但永远会露出半张脸，让自己看他，让他看自己。他盯着那张脸看得出神，咽了咽口水向对方半张的嘴唇靠过去——停在他腰上的那只手突然空了，他的脸被扶停在对方的肩膀上，那张湿润的嘴唇一下子离了他一寸远。

他的动作不知所措地停下了。两个人的目光仍然近在咫尺地碰撞在一起，让人心痒的笑容重新回到了珍贵的嘴角上，眼帘微垂的眼睛仿佛在审视他，又仿佛是一种怜悯。对视只持续了一秒钟，那只微凉的漂亮的手轻轻地拍了一下他的脸颊，嘴唇温和地吐出三个字：“不准亲。”

然后同一只手摸了一把两人连接的地方，手上的黏液揉在他的耻骨上，并把他又猛得埋深了一点。

他整理衣物的时候对方从他的口袋里抽了一根烟来点，在烟雾里看着他系皮带，笑着把他还有些黏糊的手往自己腰上擦干净，并把钱大大方方地塞进口袋里。他坐在树下的草地上，抬头看靠在树上的人抽烟。衬衫下摆皱成一团，被随随便便塞进腰里，裤子边缘还露出一丁点湿痕。好像感受到了他投去的目光似的，那双眼睛从远方收回来，也低头看他。眼睛里的东西与他试图吻上去的那时候看到的一样。

香烟只抽到了一半。锋利而柔软的手指把烟拿开，微微弯下腰来往他的嘴边递。他愣了一下没有接，手便直接往他的嘴里送去，但没有碰到他的嘴唇。他感受到手指辐射的温度接近再离开，香烟不自觉地接到了他的嘴里。那只手上有他们两个的味道。

他看着那个背影忍不住问了一句：“我还能再见你吗？”

背影转过身来却没有停步，手臂随意地在身侧晃荡，一边后退一边说：“你来这里就能见到。”然后背影又变回了背影。发皱的白衬衫有一半没有塞进去，在深夜的风里飘起来，露出来一小截腰线，又重新盖了回去。

他用渴望换取你的渴望，却从不渴望你。

**Author's Note:**

> 安全做爱，记得戴套。


End file.
